The present invention relates to the field of guns and, more particularly, to the field of gun disassembly and cleaning.
Kits for cleaning specific types and sizes of guns have been known for many years; however, each such kit almost always contains implements for cleaning only one specific type and size gun. Thus, someone owning a variety of guns must purchase a different kit for each gun and must provide storage for all of those different kits. One kit containing implements for cleaning three different size guns is known but that kit comprises a solid wood case and is expensive, costing approximately $200. Other disadvantages of that kit include its unsuitability for use in the field and its lack of true portability in the field (it is too large for a pocket). It also cannot be used in cleaning substantially all types and sizes of guns.
Thus, there has been a long-standing need for a kit that contains implements for cleaning substantially all types and sizes of guns, yet is relatively inexpensive, requires a minimal amount of storage space, is truly portable, and can be used in the field.